They All Lived Story 33: Unity
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Alphonse's son is getting married to a very special girl! Pre-wedding festivities, a lovely ceremony, and the first visit in over a generation of the Xingese Imperial Family to Central!
1. Chapter 1

**December 14****th****, 1957**

Ethan and Lia stood on the train platform in Central Station, waiting for the passengers on the train that had arrived just after theirs to disembark. They had arrived in Central only an hour before, but given who was on the next train they didn't mind waiting!

"I can't believe Will and Ren are getting married in six days!" Lia smiled, even bubblier than usual as she rocked slightly on her heels. "We haven't seen them since last year. How do you think their research is going? I wish they had written more."

"How can you have so much energy after so many days on a train?" Ethan cut his girlfriend off with a playful chuckle. Even more than two years after their reunion – two years dating – there were moments he found himself dazed that this vibrant, beautiful girl was the skinny little tomboy best friend he'd secretly crushed on for years… and she was his.  
Lia's smiling face turned from the train to him and she winked. "I had a comfortable pillow."

Ethan blushed. They slept better resting against each other on the train than on separate benches. It didn't matter that they were both fully covered in a public space – since neither of them could afford a private berth – Ethan was still a little self-conscious about it. "Yeah, well don't tell your mother," he teased back. He and Lia _had_ made a trip or two to South City – she had made more on her own – to see her parents. Ethan had given little thought to the Swansons, whose house they had rarely played in, but was grateful that Lia's parents seemed to approve of him.

"Are you afraid my father will object to my face touching your shirt?" Lia reached out and squeezed his hand.

"You know it," Ethan grinned, utterly failing at being cocky. "You never know where that shirt's been after all."

Lia leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Hopefully on you," she replied softly in his ear.

"Hey you two, get a room!"

Ethan's face went red as he looked back up at the familiar forms pushing through the crowds outside the train. "As if you're ever any better," Ethan quipped back, grinning at his cousin.

"You're here!" Lia squealed and was met with equal enthusiasm as Ren dropped her bag and the two girls hugged enthusiastically.

"Is it just me or is everything _girlier_ all of a sudden?" Will asked as he picked up Ren's bag. Ethan grabbed Lia's.

"I seem to recall that's how most weddings are," Ethan smirked.

"Then we may have to do something stupidly macho and masculine to make up for it," Will laughed as they all headed for the parking lot, the girls chatting in the lead. Sara was supposed to be picking them up with the car. Ren and Lia were both staying with her for the visit– at least until after the wedding. After that Ethan knew Will and Ren had a nice suite booked at the best hotel in town, where they wouldn't be bothered for a few days.

"I'll make sure to tell Dad to invite the Strong Arm Alchemist over," Ethan chuckled; macho and masculine indeed.

"Oh we'll see him at the wedding I'm sure," Will replied and Ethan thought, for a moment, his cousin looked a little less than thrilled.

"Something wrong?" Ethan asked, slowing his pace just a bit. "Don't tell me you're getting nervous now."

Will shrugged. "Why not? I'm not worried about Ren, but I have to admit this whole international State level affair thing has me terrified. I mean the Emperor of Xing and full retinue is coming to Amestris for the first time since anyone alive can remember, and it's all because I was crazy enough to ask to marry his sister."

"But you know that before you asked," Ethan pointed out, though he did feel sympathy for his cousin. "Let the big-wigs at Headquarters and the Assembly make a big deal out of the visit. It's not like they're all invited to the wedding."

"If they were I'd probably die," Will snorted. "I figured I'd be more nervous about making that permanent commitment or something; not dealing with the logistics."

"Just think of it as Mao, Jiu, Mei and the family coming for a visit," Ethan suggested. "Forget this Emperor of Xing business. That's for President Breda to deal with. All you have to worry about is getting Ren out of her dress on your wedding night."

"Ethan!" Will gasped, looking stunned and all together bemused. "I can't believe _you_ finally have the guts to say something that suggestive."

Not the gall to suggest it; the guts to say it. Ethan smirked, this time pulling off cocky perfectly. "Well it got you smiling again didn't it?"

Sara was waiting for them as promised, with Trisha – now three years old – grinning in her car seat in the back. "Hello little princess," Ethan grinned at his niece as he slid into the back beside her.  
"Unca Ethan!" Trisha giggled.

"What, I don't rate a greeting anymore?" Sara turned around and smirked at him.

"Thanks for the pick-up, Sis," Ethan grinned back.

The others chorused the thank you as everyone loaded bags in the trunk and piled in. Sara and Franz's car was a little smaller than Ed's or Al's and Ethan found himself a little squished next to Will. Lia and Ren got to sit up front with Sara.

"There'd be more room back here if I was next to something smaller," Ethan mock-griped, referring of course to Lia.

Ren giggled and Will snorted. "No one's scrawnier than you, Ethan," he cousin replied.

Sara chuckled as they pulled out of the lot and got on the road. "It's nice to hear the snide remarks and family banter. You look good, Will."

Will smiled. "Thanks, nice to know someone noticed. My lovely conscience likes to remind me I have to fit in my suit at the end of this week."

"Does that mean you're free to pig out after?" Ethan asked. Actually, knowing Will had an appetite to rival any Elric when he was nervous – or performing alchemy like the rest of them – his cousin was looking as fit as ever.

"It means she reminds me of the things I keep thinking I should do, and making sure I behave," Will countered, though he smiled fondly in Ren's direction.

"Sounds like you two won't have to do much adjustment when it comes to marriage then," Sara grinned. "Ren's already got you trained."

"Oh I assure you, he was already well trained when I met him," Ren commented, sounding amused and perhaps slightly smug. "He simply needed a little refresher course."

"Well he got that," Lia quipped playfully. "I'm so glad we got in when we did. Now, when is your family arriving?"

"On Tuesday," Ren replied, sounding even more excited. "I can't wait for them to get here."

"I still can hardly believe your family is bringing their own_ train_," Will said with a shake of his head.

"It's a small train, dear," Ren smiled over her shoulder at him. "Besides, it was easier to load up everyone coming from Xing on one train and check things at the border than have everyone come through customs all scattered." It made sense considering that –as much as Ethan was sure Mao would have preferred a small private trip – they were bringing the entire Imperial family, as well as friends and relatives of Ren's that were not the immediate family, and any retinue required by Xingese tradition to accompany the Emperor; including his elite personal guard.  
"It also makes for an impressive entrance," Sara added with a knowing smile Ethan could see reflected in the rear-view mirror. "Headquarters is in an uproar getting ready for the State visit. It's an historical event all by itself. After the wedding's over I expect half of Amestris will forget all about you two while everyone's focusing on what Mao is up to. There's sure to be further negotiations, a huge State dinner they've scheduled in place of the usual New Year's party, and who knows what else."

"I'm good with being forgotten about," Will chuckled, looking honestly relieved. "At least by most everyone."

"Good," Ren replied. "I, for one, think you will be very memorable."

Sara sighed. "I am _so _glad the two of you will not be rooming at my place after that. I love you both, but I don't think I could take the sugar content."

"Or the noise," Lia giggled.

Sara smirked even as she and Ethan spoke in unison, "That too."

The light banter lasted until they reached Sara's house and Will and Ethan lugged Ren and Lia's bags upstairs to their rooms. Ethan was just glad neither was in the habit of packing heavily.  
"My parents are bringing anything else I might need," Ren chuckled when he commented.

"Though you had your dress made here didn't you?" Lia asked as they all sat around the kitchen table drinking tea and sodas.

"I did," Ren sipped her tea. "Gracia knew a fantastic seamstress in town who was able to do exactly what I wanted. I need to go in tomorrow and do a last fitting and make sure everything's perfect."

"I'm sure it will be," Will smirked. "Unless you're too small for it."

Ren lifting her chin just slightly and gave him a prim look. "_Some_ of us do not find it difficult to maintain a size, William."

"That's because you never eat anything," Will teased back.

"Are they always this bad?" Sara asked Ethan and Lia, though she clearly knew the answer.

"Worse," Ethan laughed. "Where's Franz?"  
"At Headquarters," Sara stuck her tongue out briefly in irritation. "I said its crazy over there didn't I? They've got all the staff in the President's Office, the Event Coordination office, the Assembly, running overtime getting things ready. He'll be home for dinner though."

"Good," Ethan nodded. "We're over at Mom and Dad's for dinner right?" Aldon, Cassie, and the four boys had all arrived by train a few days before if their train came in on time.

Sara nodded. "You're in for quite a time," she smiled. "The house is packed." With their parents, Aldon's crew, Tore, and Ethan and the dogs it _was_ going to be pretty full.

"Well Dad saved me my room, I'm not giving it up," Ethan replied, sipping his cream soda.

"Lucky," Will chuckled. "Mom and Dad remodeled my room and gave it to Grandma. Then when Alyse moved out they turned her room into a guest room. At least I get that much."

"It's better than the couch," Sara pointed out with a smug expression. "And that's all you'd get over here. I don't think either of my houseguests is going to be sharing."

Ethan ignored his ears. No, they weren't turning pink. Really. "Not for a while," was the best reply he could manage, and just hoped his sister wouldn't get nosy. Not with Lia in the room. After years of Sara and Aldon's teasing about Lia, now that he had admitted they were right they had actually lain off a lot, but he knew they wanted to know about their little brother's life and, well, he didn't always want to share.

Sara let it be and soon they were all absorbed in a conversation about Will and Ren's research and travel over the past year. Ethan was soon too wrapped up in hearing about his attempts to find information on the nature of souls and the workings behind soul attachments to think about anything else. It was just nice to be home with friends and family.

**December 16****th****, 1957**

The arrival of the Xing Imperial family – and attendants and following retinue of relatives, family friends, and other people invited to weddings of the Imperial family – was greeted with more fanfare and pomp than any visiting dignitary in the past two generations! No one questioned the unusual amount of preparation to make certain that a welcome was befitting of more than a delegate – but the Emperor himself! The train disembarking was guarded by ranks of Central officers to keep things private and quiet until Mao and his family could enter the cars provided to drive them to the established Xing Embassy within Central – a large estate no smaller than the Armstrong's in-town manor.

The real greeting occurred in the safe confines of the Embassy grounds. President Breda, select members of the Assembly, and a few specific officers had been chosen as the welcoming party, and Breda –true to form- kept the entire thing short and sweet. Though he looked truly relieved when his initial greeting was met by Mao's grinning face as he stepped forward and offered Breda a hearty handshake. Edward did his best not to smile too big.

"I am honored to have the opportunity to finally meet you in person, President Breda" Mao chuckled, "And especially pleased to do so with such a non-political excuse."

Breda relaxed, grinning back. "We're glad to have you." He seemed unsure how formally to address the Emperor at this point.

"Mao is fine," he replied easily. "This is what our mutual friends call me after all." He was, of course, referring to Ed, Winry, Al, and Roy for the most part.

"Breda's good," Breda replied. So few people called him by his first name anyway, and Mao apparently understood this.

The rest of the family – and critical political – introductions were quickly handled, and then the Imperial family went inside, where the _important_ hellos really took place.

::Mother!:: Ren nearly catapulted into Mei as the two women locked into a hug.

::Renxiang,:: Mei embraced her tightly. ::I have missed you.::

"Hello, Mao," Ed grinned as he shook the Emperor's hand, taking his cue from Mao's earlier chose of customary greetings to use. "It's good to see you again."

"And you, Edward," Mao grinned. "You look well, both of you," he added as Winry joined them. "My mother will be glad to say hello to you both when she finishes squashing my little sister."

"I'm sure," Ed chuckled. "She sure seems happy about this."

"We both are," Mao shrugged slightly. "We could not have found a better match for my sister if we had tried, and likely not in all of Xing. She is too much like my mother in spirit."

Ed glanced over as Mei gave Will a warm hug as well. "So how did you ever explain this to your people so it seemed like an acceptable match for a Xingese Princess?" he asked curiously.

Mao's grin became slightly smug. "My people are used to thinking in terms of rank, so since your country does not have nobility, I simply explained it in terms of equivalent rank. I hope no one in your family minds being considered the next thing to royalty. Also, great military leaders and cultural heroes are greatly respected in Xing. The _noble house _of Elric was more than an appropriate match in station for a woman of Xian. This makes your family kin to ours, and since no family would allow even a daughter or sister to marry below station, that must make our families equivalent."

"I like it," Ed nodded approvingly. "Feel like royalty?" he teased Winry, turning to wink at her.

Winry chuckled. "No more than usual," she quipped back.

Mei, Will, and Ren joined them as Alphonse and Elicia managed to pull away from where they were talking with Breda. Al grinned and he and Mao shook hands as well. "I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Elicia," he smiled.

Elicia – who was the only one of their generation in the family who had not met Ren's family – smiled as confidently as ever and offered a polite inclination of her head. "The honor is mine," she smiled. "Your sister has re-civilized my son."

Mei laughed, taking Elicia's hands in hers. "As your son calms my daughter. I have wanted so long to meet you."

Within moments Mei, Winry, and Elicia were chatting like old friends.

"That didn't take long," Ed commented softly to Al.

"I didn't think it would," Al replied.

::So what do you think?:: Ed turned to ask Old Bao, who had stood quietly by – as was his usual way – and watched with a quiet smile.

Bao smiled at Edward with clear amusement. "I have never been to Amestris and my great-granddaughter is getting married. You think I was going to die and miss this trip?"

Ed had his mouth halfway open to reply before he froze. "You speak Amestrian!"

"Some," Bao chuckled, his voice and accent pleasant and soft, like a reed instrument. "It has been a long time, so it seemed prudent to practice before coming."

"Wise as always," Al agreed easily. "I'm glad you're here, Sir."

"As am I," Bao chuckled. "I am grateful each day that I have awakened to see another morning."

Ed realized then why he was almost surprised that Bao was here and still walking under his own power, though he used his cane more than Ed remembered. The man was what, a hundred and ten years old now? "You know," he said with a chuckle, "that's a good attitude to have." It wouldn't hurt _him_ to take that attitude a little more often, consciously. He looked around, realizing that Mei and Will had already vanished with Jiu and the children presumably to show them their rooms. Or so Ed guessed.

"It is one I adopted years ago," Bao continued with a smile. "But come, let us explore this lovely place. I feel quite at home here already."

The Xing Embassy was decorated, unsurprisingly, in Xingese antiques despite the clearly Amestrian architecture. The house had been up for sale when they were looking for a place for their embassy and it had clearly been a good fit, despite being mostly empty save for a couple of dignitaries.

"We know where your rooms are," Al spoke up. "Would you like to see them first?"

Bao straightened up a little, a couple of joins cracking as he moved forward. "That, I think, sounds like a fine idea."

**December 18****th****, 1957  
**

Within two days it seemed as if the Xian family had been living in Central for, well… weeks maybe. If nothing else, Will was relieved that his fiancée's family seemed surprisingly at home in the house they were staying in. Grand as it was, it was far from palatial; at least by Xingese standards. It was still one of the biggest, fanciest houses Will had ever seen, and big enough to house the entire delegation from Xing including family friends. Ren and Will spent a decent amount of time showing Ren's friends – now his as well – from Xing around Central, leaving the older generation to, well, the older generation! It was easier that way. Will's best college buddies – Jeff and Hamish – arrived the day after Ren's family and they, with a couple of Will's best friends from high school that he still kept in touch with, completed the gaggle of twenty-somethings that spent their time between houses and sites, catching up and having a good time.

That afternoon, however, there was something important that Will was looking forward to, even though it made him a little nervous. In all of the hustle and bustle of planning a year ago, and Ren talking about the plans – and writing and calling back and forth with Alyse – there had been a lot of Xingese traditions brought in as well as Amestrian. Perhaps the most important was what Ren had called a Unity Ceremony. It was a tea ceremony in which only the immediate families of the betrothed couple took part, meant to symbolize the peaceful unification of two families.  
Despite looking forward to it, Will understood what a big deal it was and only hoped that things went the way they were supposed to.

"Relax, Will," Alyse smiled as Will led his family toward the one area of the Xingese Embassy grounds that was private and sacred; the gardens and tea building that had been built immediately upon the purchase of the grounds several years ago. For this, they were all in traditional Xingese dress as well; a gift from Ren's family. Will liked the colors; they seemed to match his family well. His mother's was a light leaf green with golden silk edging and embroidery in a floral design. His father's a darker green with darker gold in a similar style, embroidered with dragons. Alyse's had panels of gold and a bluish-green, a little more playful, though the embroidery was floral like their mother's. Gracia – as the _esteemed_ grandmother – was there as well, and hers was in both the light green and the bluish-green dyed in an intricate fade with golden edging and embroidery in the design of the spreading branches of cherry trees in bloom.

Will's was a bit different. The colors of the Imperial family of Xing were gold and red primarily, but also black. The robe Ren had left for him this morning was an even darker green than his father's, an emerald so deep it had looked nearly black until Will held it up to the light, when it shown with a surprising vividness! The edgings and embroidery were gold again – dragons like his father's – but within the details, the finger points, and in some of the piping, there was a deep red as well.

They were greeted at the entrance to the gardens by one of Mao's personal attendants and escorted through the dormant garden to the little tea house in the center by a pond.

Will had been told they did not have to remain silent, but something about the place made him un-inclined to speak. At least, that was, until he saw Ren waiting for him in a robe of brilliant scarlet and a rich plum purple like a sunset beneath the golden embroidery. She came forward to meet them all, smiling. "Welcome," she took Will's hands in hers. She spoke to them all, but her eyes were riveted to his. "I am so delighted that you all wished to take part. It means so much to my family."

"We're looking forward to it," Elicia assured her.

"I had heard there are other things sometimes done in place of the ceremony," Al commented curiously.

"Well it was this or real combat with my brother," Ren giggled. "Usually that is reserved for less agreeable parties, or more hot-headed ones."  
They all went inside and everyone quieted, though there were smiles all around. Ren had explained how the ceremony worked to Will and his family in advance so they had a good idea of what to do. Old Bao was performing the ceremony in question, and they sat in a circle with him at the _head_ of the room and put Gracia in the place of honor at the other end. Will and Ren were each placed on either side of Bao, and then the family members were lined up in order of generation with those closest to that age beside their siblings and the eldest at the other end. So Alyse sat beside her brother, then her mother and father beside. Jiu then Mao sat beside Ren, with Mei after. The three children – being young – had the option of not attending and were happily playing elsewhere!

The ceremony itself was surprisingly simple and yet elegance in that simplicity. Old Bao carefully prepared the tea from scratch; grinding and then steeping and carefully preparing the first cup – a tea of blended spices from which first Ren drank and then it was carefully passed around the circle with each member of both families taking a small sip. Then a second cup traveled the circle in the opposite direction. From there an almost intricate dance began as Mei – in place of her departed husband – shared a drink with Alphonse – and then Gracia and Old Bao one as well, and so on for those across from each other. Finally, Ren and Will did the same. He felt his heart flutter as her eyes met his above the cup as it passed between them.  
Then the passing continued, until every person had sipped from every cup, and shared with each other member of the opposite family. In the end, everyone had a mostly empty cup sitting in front of them and no way to tell who each cup had originated with.  
As simple as the pattern really was, it took an hour to complete the entire ceremony properly. Yet to Will it did not feel all that long. It was peaceful and pleasant, especially after the constant rush of the past few days. It unified families, but also the heart and spirit; Will felt more centered and calm.

At the conclusion of the ceremony, Old Bao smiled and reached for a fuller pot of apparently already brewed tea. "So, who's thirsty?"

The laughter which followed was a harmonious sound all its own.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 19****th****, 1957**

The wedding site was impressive and Will was desperately grateful that it was Ren's family paying for the ceremony! They had rented out the largest and most elegant private club in Central, which had a very large hall that could be easily decorated just about however a person might choose. The decorations were in champagne gold and white mostly, ribbons and flowers. Will was glad. He had feared at first that it would all be too much, but seeing it all together he had to admit his fiancée and his sister had planned things beautifully.

The rehearsal the day before was in the mid-afternoon for the late-morning wedding the next day. Will was glad it went smoothly. The man officiating did not seem to mind having someone to translate the ceremony into Xingese as it went for the large number of guests who did not speak Amestrian well. Will and Ren had even memorized their vows in both languages.

Afterwards, Will pulled her into a quiet corner while everyone was scattering, though he knew Ethan and Aldon were waiting for him. There were_ plans_ for tonight and he had no idea what they were! "Finally," he chuckled, pulling her close against him for what seemed like the first time in days. "We're alone."

"It's a little chaotic isn't it?" Ren smiled softly up at him. "After tomorrow things will calm down."

"After tomorrow I'm holing up with you in that hotel room and transmuting the heck out of anyone who tries to interrupt," Will grinned, giving her a long, sweet kiss. "Forget the Xing Empire. After tomorrow they can't have you."

"Because you would have fought the entire army for me," Ren winked.

"And won," Will promised quietly, "No matter what it took."

"I think I prefer you in one piece," Ren replied, her hands resting lightly between them on his chest. She sighed then. "The girls are waiting for me."

"The guys me," Will nodded. "I'm a little afraid to find out what they've come up with for tonight's entertainment."

"Ethan won't let it be anything too wild," Ren commented reassuringly.

Will couldn't help smirking. "I'm not so sure. He had a funny look on his face earlier."

Ren laughed. "Are you sure he wasn't looking at Lia?"

"She wasn't around," Will shook his head, though he couldn't help but relax. "I can't believe I'm not going to see you until the wedding."

"You'll survive," Ren reached up and patted his cheek. "Now go. Have a good time and I'll see you in the morning."

Will kissed her again and then they parted. Despite Ren's reassurances, he was still a bit paranoid about what his family and friends had cooked up as a bachelor party!

Ethan and Aldon were waiting outside with Sara's borrowed car and both were smirking.

"Okay, so what am I being subjected to?" Will asked as he walked up to his cousins.

"You'll have to come with us to find out," Aldon grinned, holding up a scrap of fabric. "But you don't get to know where we're going till we get there."

This did not look good. Still, Will didn't want to spoil the fun. He shrugged and smiled. "All right, I'll play along, but this had better be worth it."

They blindfolded him and sat him in the car, then headed off. Will tried to figure out where they were going, but he suspected that Aldon was taking a rather circuitous route because he quickly lost any sense of direction and they drove for what seemed like at least half an hour. Finally the car stopped. "So can I look?" Will asked. It had to be nearly dark by now.

"Just another minute," Ethan chuckled as they helped him out. Then Will felt the blindfold being untied in the back. When it moved from his face he opened his eyes.

They were at the park, really not all that far from the house, at one of the small outdoor pavilions that could be rented for parties. Other than Xingese paper lanterns for light, there were two tables laden down with junk food and drinks and a huge box of what appeared to be… "Water balloons?"

"Whoever wants to eat has to fight for it," Ethan laughed, quickly joined by the other guys there. Will took stock of who there was. Aside from his cousins, Franz was there, as well as his high school and college buddies, making for a total of ten guys.

Will grinned. "Is it teams or free for all?"

"Take your pick," Aldon replied. "But remember, no one eats until there's one man standing. Winner gets first pick."

Will eyed the tables. It really wasn't fair_; all_ his favorites were on there. "I guess at least I'll be sober enough to stand tomorrow," he joked. The strongest drink he saw was some bottles of low-point beer. "Even if I don't fit into my suit!"

"Oh one last bachelor's feast isn't going to kill you," Hamish snorted, hefting a water balloon. "If you survive to eat it!" He lobbed the balloon.

Will dodged and went for the box. "You think I'm going to lose?" Not tonight! He grabbed a couple of balloons and the war was on!

This part of the park was a perfect place for a water balloon war. There were plenty of trees and bushes and places to hide. After the first splattered attacks, it turned into a strategy game with surprising speed, especially since alchemy was forbidden to keep the game fair to all players.

Still, unsurprisingly those who trained more often lasted the longest. Will was glad for his talents as a runner several times as he sprinted from hiding place to hiding place, dodging several well-aimed pieces of watery ammunition! After about an hour it was down to just three men; Will, Ethan, and his college friend Jeff. Will waited patiently. He knew which tree Jeff had placed himself behind, and he knew Ethan was _somewhere_ nearby; his wiry and wily cousin probably in some unlikely spot.

There…Jeff stuck his head out just far enough slowly, looking around… and Will tossed!  
With a splash Jeff went down and –

_- Splat! _Will felt cold water come coursing down his body from the top of his head down into his shirt! "Darn it!" he laughed, looking up. "How the hell did you get up there?"

Ethan smirked at him from above and gave a jaunty salute. "Talent."

Will sighed as Ethan dropped easily down to the ground and they shook hands. "Well played," Will chuckled. "Come on, let's eat!"

The rest of the guys were sitting around by then, mostly drinking beers or sodas. "We said no one could touch the food," Franz chuckled. "Never said anything about the beverages."

"It's probably just a good thing we didn't start drinking first," Will laughed as he went for a beer. "The game might have gotten interesting."

"Oh we thought of that," Hamish grinned. "We're thinking rematch after dinner."

"Drunk and on a full stomach?" Will looked at his friend dubiously.

Jeff laughed. "It'll be a more even playing field."

"Or at least more amusing," Ethan shrugged as he snagged a cream soda and held it up. "A moment, gentlemen," he grinned. "A toast! To my cousin Will, who tomorrow abandons those of us who still live in the fine establishment of bachelorhood…." there were several loud whoops, "and tomorrow joins such distinguished gentlemen as my brother and brother-in-law here… as one of those lucky men who is guaranteed to have the same beautiful girl in his bed every night!"

Will laughed as everyone raised their bottles high. "Thanks, guys. I'm sorry to say I don't think I'll miss being one of you."

"Hey, can one more join the party?" a voice asked from behind him.

Will turned, and it took him a few seconds to recognize the Xingese man a few years older than himself standing there in jeans and a t-shirt as inconspicuous as you please. "Mao!" Will could hardly believe it. "Of course," he grinned as he clasped hands with Ren's brother. "Welcome to the party."

"I would have come earlier, but my family was _safely escorted_ to Edward's house under guard. From there it was easier to come without being noticed."

"Playing hookie from the guards," Ethan grinned. "I like it!"

"I hope I haven't missed the fun," Mao commented as he joined in the snacking.

Will shook his head and offered the Emperor of Xing a bottle of cheap Amestrian beer. "Not at all. I've been promised several rounds of humiliation before the night is over."

Mao grinned as he took the bottle with a thankful nod. "Now that is exactly what I hoped to hear!"

Will was fairly certain Mao was joking with him. After the summer in Xing, Mao was like a brother – a sibling he didn't fight with anyway – and as long as Will didn't hurt the man's little sister he was sure it would stay that way!

* * *

Not far from the park, back at Sara and Franz's house, the girls had gathered for their own evening festivities that, in a way, Ren found to be just as raunchy perhaps as whatever the boys might be doing tonight! After spending several years in Amestris and other countries she was used to the more openly forward nature of conversations between women or she would have been a little more shocked! Some of her Xingese friends still seemed to be adjusting to the culture difference, though none were offended.

The game this evening was a game of truths, played over snacks and beverages during what was one very large sleepover. All questions – no matter how inappropriate – had to be answered truthfully or that person was held to a challenge. If they answered they were allowed to choose the next victim!

It started out innocently enough. Sara admitted to the _several_ times her father had caught her making out on her parents' couch with her high school boyfriend. Alyse told the story of a prank she had once played on her brother that had made his bed sheets itchy when he wouldn't let her listen to her favorite radio program when they were little. Ren's friend Ani from school days in Xing even told a story about sneaking out one night to go on a date with a boy. Ren remembered that one. Ani had been terrified her father would find out for weeks! One of her other friends refused and was challenged to allow Sara's dog to lick her feet for two minutes. Since she was ticklish, it was quite amusing!

However as the night went on, the questions got more brazen, and were often mixed in with more stories and all sorts of not-so-serious bits of marital advice. Since Cassie and Sara were the only married girls there, Ren was glad the advice was in shorter supply.

"Okay, I have to ask," Alyse finally commented with a giggle as they all lay around Sara's living room in their pajamas. "Sara, just what is it about Franz that's so exciting anyway?" Her peach silk lace-trimmed nightgown shifted as she tucked her bare legs up under her and sipped at her glass. "He's always such a quiet, well-behaved gentleman. Doesn't that get dull?"

Sara, sprawled out across one couch in blue pajama pants and a white tank top, eyed her cousin and smirked. "Are you sure you want to know the answer to that? It might give you nightmares."

Alyse sniffed. "I doubt you can say anything that would embarrass me, Sara."

Sara laughed. "I have before." Ren had noticed that the stories she had heard were correct. She was certain Sara had only finished half her glass of wine, but she was certainly bolder and more open in conversation this evening already.

"Does that mean you're refusing to answer?" Lia asked coyly.

"Oh not at all," Sara replied as her feet lolled over one end of the sofa. "I'm just not sure my sweet little cousin really wants to hear the torrid details of what we do in bed. Franz acts so quiet, but you've never seen what he's like when we're _alone_."

"So tell me," Alyse replied boldly, and Ren couldn't help but wonder if Will's sister was a little tipsy! There wasn't anything hard at the party – not in Sara's place – but there were plenty of sweet wines in with the sparkling ciders.

"You asked for it," Sara shrugged. "He's a lot more brazen when he's in the mood," she chuckled. "And there's this thing he really likes to do with his tongue on my chest that…."

Ren almost couldn't hear the rest for the girly squeals that filled the room! She tried to feel scandalized, but in a way listening to the stories was a bit of a relief. In Xing, she would have gone to tomorrow with little idea of what to expect save what tradition offered and the advice of her mother and likely Jiu. Since Will was far from a traditional Xingese man, and she hardly any more traditional in her own views, that would have served her only so far. This night was proving educational in ways she suspected she would appreciate later. Perhaps it was fortunate though that her mother and Jiu had elected to visit the Elrics this evening!

When Sara finished her turn she focused her sites on Alyse. "Turnabout is fair," she smiled. "Where's the least decent place you've let a guy touch you." It was, perhaps, a relatively childish question, but given Alyse's sense of propriety, Ren had to give Sara a silent congratulations at picking something that was equivalent and yet appropriate.

Alyse, to her credit, only blushed slightly. "If I didn't think a dare from you wouldn't be worse, Sara, I would take it." She sighed and sipped her wine again before replying. "Fine. If you have to know; it was my midriff and I'm not saying who."

"That's all?" Sara almost looked disappointed. "You really are an innocent."

"Some of us have standards," Alyse replied.

Sara's expression changed to a scowl. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" she asked softly.

"It means it's time for a new question," Lia cut in easily. "So what about you, Cassie?" she turned the question to Aldon's wife with almost as bold a giggle as Alyse had earlier, though she seemed more sincere. "Not necessarily the _details,_" she shot Sara an amused look, "but, I mean, Aldon must be pretty good considering, right?" The tension faded from the room as everyone's interest changed directions.

"You mean considering our plethora of sons?" Cassie chuckled, unoffended, though her cheeks flushed pink. "You could certainly say that. I've always found him to be rather irresistible, ever since we met." Given the story Ren knew about how the family had found out that Aldon and Cassie had gotten married, she understood the subtlety in the comment.

"Will you tell us how it happened, I mean… the first time," Lia urged. "Was it even remotely romantic?"

Cassie hesitated a moment, then smiled and shrugged. "Why not?" Then she launched into what turned out to be a heroic and yet sweet tale of Aldon saving his friend's life, and Cassie helping tend to his injuries later and her worries for him, and how they just fell into it so easily. Despite the fact that culturally Ren knew she should have found the tale at least mildly scandalous, it was as romantic to her as most every other girl in the room seemed to find it.

The story was popular enough it was followed by the tale of their engagement the day Cassie found out she was pregnant with Coran and the subsequent blizzard rescue!

"No wonder you two are all over each other," Sara chuckled, though her tone was fond. She glanced around the room, then looked mildly embarrassed after several long moments. "Cassie, I think we're the only women here with any experience as far as I know."

"I'd noticed," Cassie smiled over the edge of her glass. "It's a little frightening."

Sara sat up and crossed her legs, reaching for her drink. "Well then, it's your turn now for interrogation, Lia," she grinned wickedly. "Ethan keeps dodging me, but you're here. So tell me, just how serious are things with you and my _other_ brother?"

Lia froze for a moment, and Ren wondered if her friend would refuse and take a challenge, but Lia seemed to make up her mind as she shrugged. "Serious enough, though there's no rush. Ethan is a gentleman," she replied.

"That's one way of putting it," Jennifer – one of their mutual college friends – snickered. "He's a saint."

Lia stuck her tongue out at the other girl and grinned. "Saints don't kiss like that," she countered playfully.

"Well I wouldn't know that about Ethan now would I?" Jennifer smirked, "Unless you're inclined to share."

"Not for all the tea in Xing," Lia assured them all.

"So does that mean I should expect to have a new sister before long?" Sara asked, smiling this time.

Lia shrugged, her expression a little more sedate. "Like I said, there's no rush. I hope so, but you know Ethan. Press too hard…"

"And he panics," Sara nodded in understanding. "Most guys are like that at times I think."

"They all have something that freaks them out," Cassie agreed with a small smile. "Aldon's got no stomach for childbirth, of all things," she giggled.

"Ironic," Lia chuckled. "What about Franz?"

"I have to tell things on myself, I'm not required to tattle on my husband," Sara smiled loyally. "Most everyone in the family knows about Aldon's problems already. Franz' secret can stay that way until he decides to tell anyone else."

"All right," Lia relented. "Well I've answered, I guess it's your turn," she turned a playful little smile at Ren, who felt her stomach flutter. So far she had been spared anything truly embarrassing, at least to this point!

"I guess it is," Ren replied with all the calm dignity she could muster.

Lia grinned. "After everything you've heard and seen, do you have any worries or doubts at all about getting permanently involved with one of these infamous Elric boys?"

Ren almost laughed in relief. The question was easy and had enough ways of being answered that Ren could do so as she wished. "No doubts," she smiled, feeling mildly self conscious as everyone looked at her. She felt her face warm as she finished her answer. "As silly as this is though, given my knowledge of human anatomy," she _was_ a doctor after all, "I'm a little worried about tomorrow evening; that it might be… awkward." Neither she nor Will had any experience in that area.

Cassie answered first with a smile. "It could be," she replied kindly. "But that's part of the fun isn't it?"

Ren looked askance. "What do you mean?"

Sara nodded. "Does it matter if it's awkward?" she asked gently. "It's about the two of you sharing something special together for the first time."

"It's going to be a little strange, and new, and probably a little silly," Cassie admitted with a giggle, "for both of you. Honestly though, that's the fun, discovering what you like _together_. As long as you both enjoy it that's all that matters."

"Thanks," Ren replied. That answer actually made her feel better. No, she had no doubts of her feelings, or Will's, or that tomorrow would be wonderful and they would make a great couple. They already were. It was just the addition of that level of intimacy that made her a little nervous. She looked at Alyse. "Any advice?"

"About my _brother_?" Alyse laughed though she shook her head. "No offense, but I really prefer not to think of Will as a guy in _that_ sense."

Ren chuckled. "Fair enough." They had traveled together and spent enough time together that Ren knew most of Will's little quirks and habits anyway. As for the rest well… she would find out soon enough!

* * *

The Elric house was surprisingly chaotic considering that, for once, none of the kids were home. No, instead, Edward and Winry and their Xingese guests had the pile of the kids' kids! With Elicia, Al, Mei, Bao, and Jiu over, there were the three Xingese children, all four of Aldon's boys, and Trisha who was staying over the night to stay out of the way of the party over at her parents' house.

And, of course, there was Tore who had looked a little despondent at having _all_ of those kids over for the night! Ed was glad that he had been very agreeable to having Coran and Reichart bunk in on his floor so that Aldon and Cassie only had to share the guest room with the babies. It was understandable that having to stay with the adults and little ones probably grated on him a little though. So Ed had made a deal with him and offered Tore a few bucks for helping with _babysitting_. That had brightened the kid's mood considerably!

"I wonder how things are going," Mei commented during a lull in the conversation about the time they managed to get Trisha, Urey, and Ian to sleep, minimizing the chaos. Tore herded the rest of them into his room where they were playing board games and trying to communicate in the stilted language of a group who both know just a little bit of the other's language.

Ed didn't have to ask where she meant. "Well since Mao's not back, I'm guessing the bachelor party is in full swing," he chuckled as he sipped his tea.

"He has not had the opportunity to simply _hang out_ in a long time," Jiu smiled, hesitating just slightly over the term. "I suspect he is enjoying himself."

"Well whatever Aldon and Ethan cooked up, I'm sure they're having a blast," Winry smirked. "Thank goodness they're a responsible bunch."

"Relatively speaking," Al snickered from where he sat sprawled out on the floor near the fireplace with a glass of iced tea. The Xian's had the couch. "I'm not entirely sure which party will actually be wilder."

"In actions or content?" Elicia asked, looking over her shoulder at him. "Girl talk can get pretty personal."

"How personal?" Al's expression turned to a slight frown.

Winry giggled. "Let's just say no man really wants to know what his wife's friends know about some things."

This was a fact Edward had learned some time ago and just gotten used to. Sometimes women _talked_ and they were much more likely to share the really interesting intimate little details than most guys were comfortable with. Al was looking askance at him though, and Ed wondered if this was something his brother hadn't realized! "They're telling the truth," he shrugged when Al's eyes looked at him.

Al shook his head and drained his iced tea. "This is _not_ something I needed to know."

"Worried about your innocent little girl over at Sara's sipping wine and listening to the_ lurid_ stories of the sex lives of two married women?" Elicia teased him.

Even Jiu and Mei looked amused as Al's face flushed slightly. Ed decided it was better not to ask the Xingese women how open their conversations got despite cultural conservatism. He was pretty sure neither he nor his brother really wanted to know. What worried Ed more though, was the idea that Winry and Elicia probably _did. _


	3. Chapter 3

**December 20****th****, 1957**

A more perfect winter could not have been had for a wedding in Central. Chilly, but much less snowy than some recent previous years, warmer and a little more what some people who could remember far enough back would have called _normal._ The day dawned sunny and it was only the fact that he had barely slept anyway that kept Will from leaping out of bed. The party had lasted late, until Ethan had driven Mao and Aldon back to his folks' place, and then he and Franz ended up crashing in Will's room on the floor so that Franz would not have to put up with the girls at his place, and he and Ethan would be there to help Will get ready in the morning.

_This_ was not entirely Will's idea of help.

"Come on, cousin," Ethan chuckled from somewhere above him and the pillow connected once more with Will's head. "If you're late Ren will never forgive either of us."

Will wondered what had possessed him to agree to a morning wedding. If they had gone for later in the day it wouldn't matter that he had crawled into bed after eight hours of water balloon wars, pigging out, jokes and tales and playful banter, and mildly inebriated. _At least I'm not hung over._ That in itself was a blessing. He would not have wanted to suffer through his own wedding. "All right," he grumbled into his pillow before holding up one hand to block Ethan's next pounding blow. "I'm up!"

Ethan diverted his swing midway to Will's face. "Good. Cause we need to be over there in less than two hours."

"How can you be so cheerful on three hours of sleep?" Will asked as he sat up and stretched.

"Youth?" Franz suggested with a laugh from where he was still curled up in a blanket on the floor. "Or maybe because he was the only one last night who didn't drink anything but soda."

"Practice," Ethan countered both arguments with a chuckle. "Now get moving. I can smell breakfast downstairs."

So could Will. His mother and grandmother were likely already awake given he could smell sweet rolls and bacon. After last night though, and given what was coming, he wasn't feeling particularly hungry this morning. "So head on down. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Franz and Ethan left him alone without any argument. Will was glad for it. What he really wanted right now was just a few minutes by himself to deal with the nervousness he had forgotten last night and the reality that in just a couple of hours Ren would be his wife.

He got up, stretched, pulled on pants and a collared shirt, and went into the bathroom. After using the restroom and running a brush through his hair he felt at least a little better. Shaving could wait until after breakfast.

The meal turned out to be a pleasantly low-key affair, and neither his mother nor Grandma seemed insulted or concerned when Will only took one roll and a couple of slices of bacon. As soon as they were finished he got hugs from both of them and his father, headed upstairs and shaved, and then he, Ethan, and Franz headed on over to the wedding site.

From there everything seemed to blur. Within another hour Will was dressed in a deep cream colored suit, red tie, and trying to look more relaxed than he felt as he made final adjustments looking in the mirror. For the moment he was alone again. Franz had gone to find Sara, and Ethan had just ducked out to find out when they wanted Will.

This was it! Half an hour till the wedding was supposed to start. Will pulled a handkerchief out and wiped his hands, trying not to sweat on his suit. He was ready for this! Heck it was what he wanted more than anything. Despite being wrapped up in research he had never forgotten that the beautiful woman at his side during his travels would be his. Ren was the person who held his whole world together and balanced. It was funny how easily she had stepped in and filled a space in his life he hadn't really realized was empty. Now, it never would be again.

"Mind if I join you?" A soft knock and his father's voice came from just out of sight.

Will turned away from the mirror and smiled as he spotted his father standing in the doorway in a nice beige suit a little darker than Will's. "Of course not, Dad. I was wondering when you'd get here."  
"Your mother and Gracia are doing what they do best," Alphonse grinned as they hugged briefly. "Playing host and having a lovely time out there with Mei. I figured now was a good time to slip away."

"I'm glad you did," Will chuckled.

"Nervous?" Al asked with a knowing expression.

Will nodded. "More about getting through the ceremony than actually getting married I think," he admitted with a weak smile. "But… I'm scared too when I think about it too long; I love Ren, and I want her to be happy more than anything else, and I never want to be the one who makes her unhappy."

"Which is exactly what I'm confident this is going to be a good marriage," Al grinned, placing his hands on Will's shoulders briefly. "I'm proud of you, Will. You've already accomplished so much, and you know what you want to do with your life. More importantly, you're a kind, loyal, responsible person. Ren's a great girl and I know you'll be happy together."

Will was trying very hard not to choke up as his father spoke, and he could see Al was doing the same. "Thanks," he managed a husky reply. "I needed that."

"I did too," his father chuckled and they hugged again.

Will stepped back as they separated "And if Mom asks…"

"We didn't cry," his father grinned back.

There was another knock on the door. This time it was Ethan. "All right. It's show time!"

* * *

From the moment Ren appeared at the head of the aisle, Will forgot everything else. The dress – like the wedding – was a mix of two world's traditions, in a beautiful champagne-cream Xingese brocaded silk, with off-the-shoulder sleeves, a fitted wrapped bodice, full skirt, and yet a proper Xingese belt and bow in the back in her family's gold and deep red. The beading along the edges of the dress was in gold with tiny red flowers made of folded silk, and her luxurious dark hair was gathered up with golden sticks and red blossoms.

Despite the vision of beauty it was her eyes that held him, locked to his as she walked to join him with all the elegance and poise of an Imperial princess. In those big, dark eyes was calm, joy, love. There were no doubts and they left no room in Will for any. The large crowd in the chairs around them might as well not have existed.

Xingese weddings did not have the larger wedding parties Amestrians always seemed to, but for practicality of purpose and sentimentality, they had chosen one person to stand with each of them and it had taken very little thought for them to choose the people who had introduced them – Ethan and Lia.  
Lia took the bouquet of red, white, and cream flowers from Ren as she reached them, allowing Ren and Will to take hands.

Will was sure he had a goofy smile on his face, but he couldn't have cared less. "You look perfect," he whispered.

Ren smiled up at him. "You look like a prince," she replied.

"Are you ready?" the Officiant asked softly with a kind smile.

"Yes," Ren replied immediately.

Will nodded, tearing his eyes from Ren only because he needed to pay attention.  
The rest of the ceremony could not have gone more smoothly. To subtle background musical accompaniment traditional Xingese songs of joining were sung – prosperity, peace, and wealth to the new couple – and the vows were short and heartfelt. As long as Will looked into Ren's eyes he felt he could do anything.

In the end, with an exchange of rings and a kiss, it was done. The most beautiful sound he had ever heard rung in his ears as he heard the announcement of _Mrs. Renxiang Elric. _

* * *

It was almost assuredly the most tastefully opulent wedding reception Edward had ever attended – though he suspected the Armstrong wedding might have come decently close if he had been living in Amestris to attend. There was a full lunch banquet, and dancing and music well into the afternoon and early evening when a light dinner was served to accommodate so many international guests who were close family members or friends, and anyone who just wasn't finished enjoying the party.

Will and Ren stayed through dinner, though Ed suspected it was partially because it took that long for them to make the rounds of all the guests! He felt mildly special to get a hug from them both very early on in the day! After that he just determined to enjoy himself. This was a family celebration after all.

Ed and Winry danced – several times – making good use of the lessons they had taken a couple of years before, and he danced with Elicia, Sara, even Mei – though only at Winry's smirking insistence! After that he danced with the other women he knew who were there; Gracia, and Sciezka, Riza, Cassie, some family some friends. At least until he was tired. He found he enjoyed it more when he no longer got tired out in five minutes!

When he got bored with dancing and chit-chat, Ed found a glass of sparkling cider and watched. It was fun to see the chaos of the swarm of small children that darted in and out of the party, and then the older _kids _– he was not getting old damn it! – enjoying themselves as well. Sara and Franz were arm in arm most of the afternoon, as were Aldon and Cassie. Ed rarely saw his son out just having fun, and it was nice to see them enjoying themselves.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Ed found himself drawn to watching the other couple that had actually been in the wedding party. Ethan looked good in a suit only a few shades darker than Will's had been, and Lia wore a sleeveless knee-length soft, flowy dress in a matching golden silk. Ethan was not much of a dancer; not bad, but it wasn't something he enjoyed anymore than Ed had at that age, yet he watched the two of them take the floor more than once when they weren't wrapped up in conversations or over in a corner somewhere briefly on their own.

It was a rare moment when he managed to catch his youngest alone, watching Lia, Alyse, and a couple of the other girls deep in conversation. "Some party," Ed commented with a chuckle, stepped up beside Ethan.

Ethan took a moment to respond, then turned and chuckled. "Yeah, it is isn't it?"

"Did I distract you?" Ed smirked, sipping from his glass.

Ethan shrugged. "Admiring the flowers," he replied, nodding towards the three women and sipping from his own glass of sparkling juice.

"Hard not to," Ed admitted. "Especially not this time of year." In the winter, all the women in their colored dresses really were the flowers of Central. He had noticed the same thing at many holiday parties over the years. "Though everyone has their favorites."

"Digging for information, Dad?" Ethan looked sideways at him.

Ed shrugged. "Am I that transparent?"

Ethan nodded. "You _and_ Aldon _and _Sara. Though I think this week has been worse than the last couple of years put together. Not in a bad way," he hastened to assure him! "It's just kind of tiresome after a while."

Ed felt suddenly ashamed. "Sorry," he replied. "I think it's just because with this it's been on everyone's minds more lately." It was hard not to think about the other unmarried couples people knew when it came to weddings. "You know we don't want to pressure you. There's no rush."

"I know," Ethan chuckled, "And I'm glad." He looked back up at the girls, and a wistful expression briefly touched Ed's youngest son's face. "Cause we're not ready. I mean, we're happy, and I think Lia will be ready before I am. I can see it in her eyes, even though she hasn't pushed the subject." He paused, but Ed stifled his urge to interrupt. It was the most he had ever heard out of Ethan on the subject. "She's great like that. I just don't want to disappoint her, and I won't ask until I'm sure I can make that commitment and do it right without my work getting in the way of that."

Ed laid a hand on his son's shoulder, and Ethan looked back over at him. "You do it the way you think it should be," Ed smiled. "No matter what anyone else says, only you know yourself well enough to be the judge of that, but trust that you can do that too."

Ethan smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"Though you know," Ed chuckled, looking over at Lia. "That's something else we have in common. Unlike your brother and sister, you and I both prefer blondes."

Ethan blinked, caught a little off guard by the comment, then looked back at his girlfriend. "Yeah," he chuckled. "She does look a little like Mom I guess, doesn't she?"

"A little," Ed agreed with an amused nod. It was something he had noticed the first time he had seen Lia as an adult. Hard to miss really, especially since they had been in Resembool at the time. "She's a pretty girl. I'll bet all the guys at ECU are dying of jealousy."

Ethan flashed him a cocky grin Ed knew was only partly feigned. The rest was just full Elric. "You'd better believe it."

"Speaking of pretty girls and their guys," Ed smirked, "Any idea when Ren and Will ducked out? I haven't seen them in a while." Not that he was surprised that the couple had finally left.

Ethan's grin broadened. "Almost an hour ago. They should be at the hotel by now."

"All right," Ed sipped his drink and tried not to look too smug. "Well I hope they enjoy themselves."

"It's one of the best rooms in the entire city," Ethan pointed out, though Ed noticed his son's ears turning slightly pink as he understood what his father meant.

Ed chuckled. "Somehow I'm fairly certain neither of them is really going to notice the room before tomorrow."

* * *

Will pulled Ren tight against him as the hotel room door closed behind them, kissing her with heated elation. As much as he appreciated all the well wishes and the celebration that was entirely in his honor, this was what he had really wanted all day; time alone with his wife! A thrill went through him just thinking those two little words. When they finally parted lips, he couldn't keep from grinning. "Good evening, Mrs. Elric."

Ren chuckled, flushing with pleasure. "Ren Elric; it fits so nicely doesn't it?"

"Perfectly," Will agreed, arms still tight around her, despite the fact that he was crushing parts of her dress. "Just like you fit right here."

"Barely," Ren giggled, gesturing downward with her eyes to the yards of fabric. "Perhaps we should get into something more conducive to being close?"

"I think that's a fantastic idea," Will grinned, though he felt a slight flutter of nerves at the anticipation of seeing the view of Ren he had not dared voice his longing to see for fear of sounding crude or pathetic.

Ren smiled and turned around, presenting the back of the dress to him. "Help me out of this?" she asked softly.

Will felt his face flush warm even as he chuckled. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear that?" he asked as he reached for the intricately tied bow and began to work it out.

Ren smiled. "At least as long as we've been paying for separate hotel rooms while traveling?"

"Fair enough," Will smiled. It only took a minute to take off the bow and belt. Underneath the dress was buttoned and it took another minute to undo the line of buttons carefully so he wouldn't damage the dress. As soon as he finished Ren stepped away. "Hey, wait..."

Ren paused and smiled over her shoulder."I can get the rest."

"Tease," Will shook his head.

Ren giggled as she slipped into the bathroom. "Only because I know you'll appreciate it later."

"What makes you say that?" He stopped when he saw the playful amused look in her eyes. "Oh." His stomach flipped again and he was glad he had only nibbled at dinner. As the door closed he realized he should probably change too. He took his suit off and hung it up, but then he had a moment of difficulty in deciding what to do next. Should he put on his shorts? Would it be presumptuous to simply undress? What the heck was the proper thing to do now?

He opted to go ahead and pull on his dark blue silk shorts. It wasn't as if he couldn't take them off again! That done, he took a little time to look around the room – he was glad that someone had already brought their bags up here, Ethan and Lia he was willing to bet – and take stock. Sitting on the little bar in the room was a bottle with a note. Will picked it up and chuckled. It was a bottle of sparkling plum cider – Xingese, non-alcoholic, and one he happened to know was a favorite of Ren's.

_A little something to enjoy just the two of you. Congratulations and have fun!_

It wasn't signed, but Will recognized Ethan's handwriting.

"What's that?" Ren asked behind him.

"A little gift from Ethan," he smiled and turned around –

– And froze, eyes wide as he took in the sight of Ren in nothing but a sheer dark green silk nightgown that clung to and accentuated her petite but _very lovely_ curves. Ren smiled, meeting his eyes. "You like it?"

Will swallowed and regained his tongue. "I love it," he set down the bottle and closed the distance between them in two steps. "You look incredible."

"So do you," Ren giggled, looking up the several inch difference between them and eyeing him with a playful little smile. "Very dashing."

Will bent down and kissed her, pulling her in more tenderly this time, aware of nothing other than that there was only a very thin layer of silk between him and his wife, and more aware than ever of the size difference between them. "I'm glad you approve."

"That's one word for it," Ren blushed even as she spoke more boldly than Will had expected. It eased a little of the awkwardness though. "So what do want to do…now…?"

Will cut her off with another kiss; letting his hand run down her back, from exposed skin to silk till it rested in the small of her back, buried in the long luxury of her hair. Now that they could have what he wanted, he found he didn't need to say it in words.

Ren broke the kiss and smiled, turning towards the bed.

Will followed and then hesitated as a thought occurred to him that hadn't before. "So… which side of the bed do you want?" he asked.

Ren chuckled softly as she laid one hand on his bare chest, letting it run down his stomach. "Why don't we just leave that to chance and see what happens?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finis on another one! Back to more of the main cast next story. :) Hope you enjoyed our brief foray into pleasant fluffy happy before it's back to business as usual in the FMA universe. ;)


End file.
